Perfect chemistry Part 2
by JasonMorganGirl28
Summary: the college life of brittany and alex and how they prepare for the future rated M for sexual and also look for carlos and kiaras POV a few times  hope you enjoy this is my first story
1. Suprise Birthday

**The perfect chemistry part2 :)**

**Chapter 1 surprise party!**

Brittany

I was so happy to see Alex lying naked next to me. It was Alex's birthday I am going to throw a party for him later on because we were on spring break. I decide I will give him a early birthday present. I go under the sheets and I quietly put my hand in his pants and I start moving my hand up and down.

"Mmmhmmm Mamacita what's the special occasion" asks Alex.

Uh its someone's birthday I say as adjust myself on top of him and start moving around on him.

He thrusts me hard before coming in me and I do the same. I then crash next to him on the bed.

I look at Alex's tattoos and kiss them gently and hug him I never ever want to let him go.

"What's the matter mammacita"Alex asks as he kisses me on the forehead and wipes my tears.

"Babe I never want to lose you ever again just the thought makes me shiver"I said.

"Brit you are never going to lose me ever again I promise you mean the world to me I love you so much" he said as he kisses me on the lips. His kiss feel so good I moan as I kiss him and then it gets heavily hot and he is on top of me making love to me. I cant help but smile as we become one.


	2. too much on my mind

**The perfect chemistry part2 :)**

Chapter 2 too much on my mind

Too much is on my mind right now I can't even think of what would happen and me and Brittany broke up. I think I would be a useless dumbfuck.

My phone rings. I look at the caller id and it's my little brother Carlos.

"Hola Carlos what's up" I said.

"Hermano mayor feliz de Cumpleaños "Carlos says with a laugh.

"Gracias hermanito and don't you dare say anything about my age or I will kick your ass"said with a laugh.

"Chill bro I wasn't going to say anything I was just calling to talk to your chica about some advice." Carlos said sounding serious.  
I hand the phone over and I hear Britt just saying ok and uh uh and all that agreeable stuff.

What was that about Mammacita I ask as I kiss her on the cheek and get up.

Oh nothing she said as she pulls me down and says again that he told me to spoil you like crazy as she kisses my stomach and leads down to my manhood and I fall into a dream phase as she touches me and I explode in her mouth.

You know what she asks.

What?

I love you Alejandro Fuentos.

Well I love you too Brittany Ellis. Then she gets up and says I got to get to work and she leaves me there naked and with a hard on. God I love her.


	3. too much to do

**Chapter 3 **

**Brittany**

**So much to do.**

Today is Alex's birthday and our first time spending it together so I want to make it special.

Carlos Kiara hey what are you doing here? I ask giving them a hug.

We just came back from México what are you doing? Kiara asks.

I'm getting Alex's birthday present to Hawaii I say.

Wow that's pretty nice of you to do that for him. Carlos said.

It's his first birthday together so I want to make it special for him.

Wow you must really love my brother Carlos said raising an eyebrow and smiling.

Ow Carlos said as Kiara elbows him.

My phone rings.

Hey baby what's up.

You need to get back here mamacita you owe my friend something he said laughing.

No we got a lot of work and plus Ill make up for it and don't tell me you didn't do anything all day and when I left. He didn't answer.

Babe your bro as I give Carlos the phone.

Love baby see you soon and take care of yourself take a cold shower.

Fine I gotta take a shower anyways so ill be home in a couple.

Im home baby before I know feel hands on me and a pleasure that made me shiver.

Do you like that mamacita Alex said as he touches my clit and his two fingers pleasure me.

MMmmmhmmm Fuck Alex you should have not done that I say as I push him on the couch and take his towel off then I put my mouth to his head and I hear him moaning.

Then I slide myself on top off him and go up and down with pleasure.


End file.
